Confused Relationships
by Nakamura Junko
Summary: exactly as the titles says. this is my story as i was the midlight sisters but my account was deleted so it is still mine. COMPLETE!
1. the note

Confused relationships!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Only the story line (unless someone else has done, but if they have then I didn't know)

By the way in this one, the Bladebreakers are still together, but they know the people from the third series as well.

* * *

No POV 

A massive hall had been decorated and it had just started to fill with people. All of them bladers. It was like a reunion for the Bladebreakers, them meeting up again with almost everyone they have met on they're journey.

"Hey will you check out the decorations!" shouted an excited Max as he entered with rest of the team. Kai as usual standing there with his arms folded, Ray smiling at Max, Kenny trying to download some information from Dizzie, Hilary looking around in awe, and Tyson getting all hyped up about the party.

"Wow this is going to be so cool!" Daichi chipped in, only just arriving.

They all walked around and started mingling with the other bladers their, catching up, as you do.

At some point all the girls in the room seemed to be in one group. These were Hilary, Salima, Emily, Mariah, Julia, queen, Mathilda (is that how you spell her name?) and Mariam. They were having a proper girls talk, you know about clothes, jewellery, boys, magazines, celebs, boys, make-up, boys.

One girl however, kept stealing a glance over at the reigning world champ, Tyson. Her eyes would shimmer for a minute, before she immediately turned back to the conversation.

On the other side of the room, all the guys were talking, joking around, and challenging each other to a match. All in all everyone was enjoying themselves., and the party went on until 3 in the morning, until Mr Dickinson, told everyone to go to bed. They would all be staying in a resort for a while (A/N: I haven't worked out how long yet but It'll probably be for quite a while), a treat from all the adults.

As she lay in bed, she thought about him. He had been laughing and smiling throughout the whole night. She loved the way he smiled. If only he'd notice her a bit more than usual.

Suddenly an idea struck her, she took out some writing paper and her best ink pen. She paused and thought for a minute. Then scribbling something down, she got out of bed and walked out into the corridor with the note in her hand. It was lucky that they all had their own rooms, so she wouldn't have to worry about waking anyone up. She remembered him walking into a room somewhere along the third floor (A/N: I'd like to point out that this is a big resort), so she went to the stairs and went down one flight. Now she just had to remember which room it was. It began with 9! Well ten of the doors along here did. She crept further down the hallway, stopping before she went past the first door beginning with 9. Well it was on her right as she walked to the stairs, meaning that it was now on her left. She sat down trying to think of which door it could be.

_Flashback_

She was walking up to her room, which was on the fourth floor. She looked up to see Tyson bidding goodnight to Kenny as he unlocked his door. When she was a few steps away, he turned to look at her, he smiled and her heart jumped to her throat.

"_Goodnight," he said softly._

"_Goodnight," she whispered barley audible, but he seemed to hear, and smiled again before turning into his room and shutting the door behind him._

_It took her a few seconds to realise that she was standing in the middle of the corridor still. Feeling herself blush a little, she carried on walking, turning her head to look at his door as she passed. Looking at the oak doors she saw the number 93, carefully painted in gold._

End Flashback 

She looked up, of course 93. How could she have forgotten? She had been staring at it for at least three seconds.

She stood up again, a little bounce in her step, and a smile tugging at her lips. As quietly as she could, she slipped the note under his door. Then not knowing what to do next, she stood confused. Until she heard light footsteps from inside the room, panicking she quickly ran to the corner not far away and hid in the next corridor. She heard the door open, and sensed someone looking round. When the door closed, she returned to her position in front of it.

She could just make out the noise as he sat back on his bed.

"I wonder whom?" she heard him say aloud. "It doesn't say who its from, and I can't work out the handwriting?" she smiled to herself, thinking about how she would surprise him in the morning. "Wait a minute this looks like, but no…it can't be her…can it? I mean why would she? Why would Julia send me this?"

Upon hearing that name, Hilary's world crumbled there and then. She nearly choked on the tears now streaming freely from her eyes, as she ran flat out to her room. As soon as the door snapped shut, she broke down, eventually crying herself to sleep.

End chapter

* * *

Yes that was probably the most obvious pairing. Hilary and Tyson, but I think that they make a sweet couple!

Anyways I know that Tyson and Julia don't really go together, but it just helps the story you know!

Ok coz I kind of got confused while writing this I've decided to do a little list of whose there ok:

The bladebreakers

Saint shields

Team phycic (sp?)

The demolition boys

The majestics

The barthez battalions

F dinysty (sp?)  
The all stars

The white tigers

Extra characters:

Daichi

Zeo

Gordo

Wyatt

King

Queen

At the moment I can't remember anymore, but I'll put them up when I do.

This is my first fic so if you would be so kind as to R R! That would make me a very happy. And thank you for reading!

Bye bye

Allie xXx


	2. the after effect

Confused relationships!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters, just the plot!

Heres the second chappie

"Wait a minute this looks like, but no…it can't be her…can it? I mean why would she? Why would Julia send me this?" Tyson said, as he looked at the writing.

He then heard a noise from outside, he got up to check again, and when he popped his head out of the door, there was nobody there. Weird he thought. He was sure he had seen a shadow before, and then the noise but? Oh well he'd just have to find out in the morning.

Julia stretched as she woke, looking over at the alarm clock; she found she had woken up at four in the morning. This was very unusual; as she normally liked a lie in. it wasn't until she heard a knock at the door that she realised why she had woken up.

Getting up and readjusting her hair, she walked over and unlocked it. There stood before her was Hilary, it looked like she had been crying, her eyes were really red and puffy and she was sniffing regularly.

"Hilary? What are-" Julia started but she was interrupted.

"I hope you know how lucky you are," Hilary whispered, as if she was too scared to speak. Then as soon as she had said that, she was running off to her own room.

This left a very confused Julia, to just stare after her. Closing her bedroom door, she went to back to bed. As she lay there thinking about what had happened, she drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about a certain guy.

"Hey Tyson! Tyson! Will you wake up!" Max shouted through the door. " Breakfast is ready!" he finished a grin on his face. Within a minute he saw Tyson shoot through the door and run straight into Miguel. The impact made both of them topple over. Max burst out laughing at the sight of them both crumpled on the floor. Then the door next to them opened and Kenny rushed out computer under his arm. The only thing is he didn't notice the two boys attempting to get up, and he in turn fell on top of them. A few other boys including Kane, Jim and Michael were watching clutching their sides in laughter. Suddenly a voice could be heard getting closer and closer. The three boys in the heap turned in horror just in time to see Daichi jump on top of them.

A loud scream was heard from the floor below as Salima and Mathilda walked down to breakfast together. They looked at each other confused and waited as Hilary caught up with them, all bright and bubbly like normal. Completely contrasting herself from the night before. Julia as well had just come out of her room, looking at Hilary; she started wonder if she was just dreaming that night, or if Hilary was really there. Oh well, she thought, if Hilary wants to tell me about something she will.

When they were at the third floor they saw a heap of guys on the floor, they a giggled and carried on downstairs.

As they entered the hall, they found it completely different from last night. Instead of streamers and banners it now had a dozen tables with enough room for about a dozen people to sit round. Julia, Mathilda, Hilary and Salima sat round the table nearest to the glass doors leading towards the pool.

The whole wall was made from glass, giving an overview of the gardens as well. As the sun hit them the green shone out and mesmerized the girls for a few minutes, before they were distracted by a new voice. Some of the guys had just entered, with Tyson in the lead complaining about his butt hurting. Max, Michael, Kane and Jim were behind him. With Kenny and Miguel bringing up the rear also complaining about being hurt.

Hilary's eyes lingered on Tyson before she went back to the menu.

"This is a very posh resort isn't it?" Salima said absent-minded.

"Well maybe they just want us to feel welcome," Queen reasoned as she sat down.

"Probably," Mathilda answered as they all started to order to the waiter who had popped up.

Breakfast went on with very little talking, as everyone was just getting used to the idea of staying there for a while.

The pool seemed to be the main attraction, as almost everyone wanted to go in. some others like Robert, Johnny, and kai preferred not going in.

As soon as everyone was changed (some were just going to sit by it), they all ran to the inside pool jumping in as they went.

They played games such as tag, shark, and others. After that they all did their own things. At one point Tyson thought it was a good idea to push kai in. lets just say that a kai who is dripping wet and growling is no laughing matter.

Around lunchtime, they all got out and got something to eat. In the afternoon, some exploring was done round the gardens. Also a game of hide and seek had started up, but what was very surprising was that kai had decided to join in. after recovering from the shock, they picked Tyson to count (cue groan from him), and ran off to hide.

"1,2,3,4………99,100!" Tyson said skipping a few numbers in between. "Ready or not here I come!" (A/N: I love that phrase), he shouted, and the word cheat could be heard from several different voices.

The game carried on for a while, when Julia had to count. Tyson was hiding in a very awkward position, in a bush. This was when he saw Julia, because it was getting dark, it gave an almost glow to her face, as she came closer to finding her.

All Tyson could do was stay there. He had the perfect chance to escape round the back and hide somewhere else (as a lot of them were doing), but he was caught up in the beauty radiating off of her (A/N: cheesy I know). She was half a metre away, and still he just watched. Then she pulled back the branch covering him, and jumped in surprise, accidentally letting go of the branch at the same time. It swung back and hit Tyson right in the face, breaking his concentration. He fell back as she gasped. Pulling the branch back carefully this time, she checked to see if he was ok.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to….I……I mean I was just shocked that's all, umm are you ok?" she asked finally finishing he rant.

"Uh? Oh yeh I'm fine thanks. You?" he replied

"Just fine." They just stared at each other for a few minutes. "Do you need any help?" she asked blushing slightly, and holding out a hand.

Tyson also blushed, accepting her hand. It turns out that Julia was quite strong, as she pulled him up; he bumped into her a little, causing them to be closer then intended. Neither of them moved, and Tyson took this chance, gazing into her eyes, he pulled her closer and gently kissed her lips.

Hilary was hiding near Tyson and had just managed to escape Julia finding her. When she watched the scene in front of her, tears welled up in her eyes and she quietly moved away.

When far away she ran. She didn't know where she was going but all she did was run. She ended up near a small lake. She went over by a magnolia tree, and sat down.

Unbeknownst to her, someone had seen her run down here and followed. Claude went nearer to her, and when he was a metre away she looked up.

It was obvious she had been crying, and he hated seeing people like this, it made him unhappy too. "Hey." He said trying to make some conversation. "What's up?"

At him saying that she burst into tears, he immediately ran up to her and held her gently in her arms. She laid her head on his chest and cried. After a while he lifted her tear stained face, and wiped away the running water. Sniffing a bit she looked at him, and gave a weak smile. He helped her up and they started walking back up to the resort.

End chapter 

Whoa that took a while to think up.

I didn't realise this but Hilary kind of cries a lot, she isn't meant to but it just helps with the story.

R+R

Allie xx


	3. kisskiss

Confused relationships!

Thanxs for reviewing Ryah

this is a more of a fluffy chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. (Though everyone wishes they did).

* * *

Hilary POV 

I couldn't understand it, why was Claude being so nice to me? I mean sure we knew each other from the tournament (3rd series), but we never even spoke to each other. I'm just so confused, all this seems so sudden, it's like the past two days have gone by in a blur.

Claude had taken me to one of the small parlour rooms. To be honest I didn't even know they had parlour rooms. It was decorated with cream walls, a blue carpet, and velvet blue curtains. In the middle of the room was a small coffee table and a red sofa. I had to say it wasn't the most colour-coordinated room I've seen, but I suppose it was comfy. Even though the table and sofa took up most of the room, the owners had still managed to squeeze in a small bookcase.

Claude then led me over to the sofa and sat me down. He sat on the other side of me as I laid my head against his shoulder. I normally would have felt uncomfortable, but I didn't, it felt strangely nice. All thoughts of Tyson went out of my head. I turned my head upwards to see Claude staring at me with soft eyes.

I had a sudden urge to kiss him. I don't know why, but as I moved my head closer, he did the same. We were inches away from each other, getting closer with each second. I could feel his breath mingling with mine, as both our eyes fluttered shut. Our lips had just touched when a knock came from the door. Both of us bounced back from each other, and I heard him give a little sigh before going to the door and opening it.

It turned out to be Miguel, he was sent out looking for us.

"Hey Hilary, are you ok you look a little red?" he asked peering over Claude's shoulder. It was then that I realised I had been blushing. Claude caught my eye and gave me a small smile before I replied.

"Yes I'm fine just a little hot." I looked down at my hands, trying to cover the increasing blush I had.

"Right." Miguel said, not buying my story, but not asking any questions either. "Well anyway, we've finished the game and everyone's waiting for you two so that we can start dinner."

"Why are they waiting for us?" Claude asked confused, I however stayed silent, still feeling too embarrassed to talk.

"Well Mr Dickinson is there and he wants everyone there, coz… well I don't know why, but you know him?" Miguel answered. Claude nodded at his intended question. "Come on then, Tyson's getting impatient." Miguel finished with a small smile before leaving and calling back: "I'll meet you down there!"

* * *

Claude POV 

I waited till Miguel had turned at the end of the corridor before I went back over to Hilary. She looked so sweet when she was blushing earlier, and she still was. I kneeled down in front of her, but she was still inspecting her nails. with a weak smile I lifted her head up so she faced me. Broadening my smile I just said: "lets go down now yeh?"

She smiled back and nodded. I helped her up and she wobbled a bit, but I managed to hold her steady. Putting my arm round her waist I walked her out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

Julia POV 

(Back in time to just after the kiss)

I couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute I was playing hide and seek the next I was being kissed by Tyson. I'm not saying that it wasn't good but it was just unexpected. It was actually quite nice. Wait! What am I saying! I shouldn't be thinking about Tyson in this way should I? Oh I'm so confused.

Oh great he's staring at me. What do I say? Before I could think of something, he just looked down hurt and began to walk away. "Wait a minute!" I called out. He turned back to look at me, questioning eyes facing me. Well if I wasn't going to now then there would be no other time. I stepped forwards towards him.

* * *

Tyson POV 

"Wait a minute!" she called to me. Oh great now she's going to question me about. What am I going to say? I turned round and gave her a questioning glance. She took a step closer to me. Which continued to confuse me. Her eyes lids lifted, so that now we were staring right into each other's eyes. I didn't notice her getting closer until she had wrapped her arms around my neck. I automatically, put my arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer. She then stood on her tiptoes a bit, and pressed her lips against mine.

It defiantly shocked me, even though I had done that a minute ago. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before I kissed her back. Ours eyes closed almost in a synchronized way. We both finally pulled back for air, panting a little.

"Hey everyone!" a voice came from somewhere far off to my right. "Dinners nearly ready and Mr Dickinson is here to see us all! So we have to stop now and go back!" I distinctly recognized it as Lee's voice from the white tigers. A few groans were heard but rustling sounds came straight after as all of us made our way back to the hotel like mansion.

I turned to Julia, who smiled at me and began to walk back. I quickly caught up with her, and we both walked back together. In comfortable silence.

* * *

No POV

(In the hall waiting for Claude and Hilary)

Miguel walked in and informed the waiting people that they were just coming. They had only been waiting for five minutes but to some people like Tyson, it seemed forever.

"Oh! I'm starving!" he moaned just after Miguel had sat down. Anyone who had heard it just gave a small chuckle, or sweat dropped.

Just at that moment, Claude and Hilary walked, and went to sit at their respected tables, Hilary with the girls Claude on another.

Once all the chatter had died down, Mr Dickinson stood up from his table. "Hello all!" he started in a cheery voice. "I hope you all have settled in well, I have come here today to see how everyone is getting along, and I can already see some relationships blossoming." As he said that he looked over at Ray and Mariah, who both blushed crimson. Everyone knew that they liked each other. So everyone clapped and smiled once they realised whom Mr Dickinson was talking about. "Yes well done Ray and Mariah," he congratulated, and a few more wolf whistles were heard. " Anyway I just want to say that you will all be staying here for quite a while though we're not sure how long yet, and you are all free to do whatever you want." At this everyone cheered, and most started banging on the tables as if they were drums.

It still took a while for the meals to come but when they did everyone was in high spirit. At some point during the meal, Hilary stole a glance over at Claude, to her surprise he was staring straight back, they gave each other a quick smile and turned back to their plates. They thought that no one had noticed, but they were wrong, because Tyson had. A frown appeared on his forehead, he thought that Hilary had liked him, but then why was she smiling at Claude. Oh well he thought, he had Julia. At this thought he gave a grin, and a few people on his table gave him weird looks.

End chapter

* * *

Chapter 3 over and done with.

aww i thought this was quite a sweet chapter!

Thanks for reading

Allie

p.s. don't forget to R+R


	4. i refuse to lose!

Confused relationships!

Ok then onto chapter 4!

* * *

No POV 

(With the girls)

A couple of days had passed, and nothing interesting had happened. It was Friday night, and all the girls had started a small slumber party in Mariah's room. At the moment everyone was trying to pry information out of Mariah, information that is on Ray.

"Come tell us, how many times have you kissed him?"

"Well I don't know…"

"We can tell when your lying Mariah!"

"Yeh!"

giggles would erupt around the room shortly afterwards, causing Mariah to blush a little. Which of course started the whole questioning process again.

It went on like this for quite a while, always the same type of questions. Eventually they all got bored of asking, causing Mariah to do a little victory dance round the room, and nearly crack her head open when she tripped on a duvet.

It was getting close to midnight, and the girls had been chatting for around 9pm. Their entertainment, however, came in the form of pranking the guys.

* * *

(With the boys)

The same conversation had gone on in a fairly large parlour. All the boys were asking Ray how far he had got with Mariah. Frankly it was starting to bug him (big surprise there). In the end they gave up (dun dun dun). And decided to start a small beyblading competition. They got into groups of three and started, with Max and Ray up first.

This went on for ages, until somewhere near the end it ended up being Tyson and Claude. Lets say that their attitudes to each other weren't particularly nice. So glaring at each other, they waited for Kenny's count down.

"3…2…1…let it rip!"

And they did, both with as much force as the other.

"Go Dragoon! Attack!"

"Rapid Eagle, Twin Saber!"

With that attack the match ended. Tyson being the loser.

"No fair you cheated!" was Tyson's first reactions.

"How did I cheat!" Claude answered, looking offended.

"Because…because…"

"Because what?" Claude asked again, a slight smirk on his face.

This really did it for Tyson. He had tried to keep it bottled up for a few days but couldn't any more. "You think your so big, and clever, and better than me, do you? Well just because Hilary smiled at you during dinner doesn't mean she likes you!" he hadn't meant to say that, it just came out in a blurt.

A silence spread throughout the room as the guys processed what had happened:

Did he really just say that? - Ozuma

I think he made need to cool off a bit. – Michael

Whoa he certainly blew up, ey? – Miguel

What is it with boys and getting all steamed up? – Dizzi

What an idiot. – Kai

This is great blackmail! – Jim

So he likes Hilary and is jealous, wait til Julia hears this! This thought belonged to Claude.

"Why are you getting worked up it was just a small battle, and I won." Claude said calmly. Everyone in the room looked at him as if he was stupid, but then seeing the smirk on his face, realised he was messing with Tyson.

"Wait til I get my hands on you. She is not yours, she's mine," Tyson retorted in a deadly whisper.

"Then why did you kiss Julia?"

"That's none of your business."

The crowd of boys around them were watching with Interest, their heads swivelling from one-way to another, like a ping-pong game.

"Well I wish you'd decide, do you like Julia, or Hilary?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well if I'm planning on asking Hilary out, I want to be sure that nobody else is."

This had come to a shock to Tyson, and everyone else. This is when Claude knew he had won, and with another smirk, he turned and left for his room.

End chapter

* * *

I actually quite liked making up those thoughts, it was pretty fun, anyways don't forget to read and review!

Allie xx


	5. a side of the story

Confused relationships!

**Ryah and Rhysa: **thanx for reviewing, and rhysa for the last chapter!

Here's chapter 5

* * *

No POV 

As Claude walked out the room, he came face to face with two unsuspected eavesdroppers. They were both carrying what looked like a bucket of water, some shaving foam, and other things. All three stood there in shock, he then realised that they must have heard what was said and quickly went off to the end of the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ray being the first one to recover got up from where he was sitting on the floor and scratched his head absentmindedly. "Well that was, interesting" he said as everyone else breathing again.

Tyson looked much angrier than before, he screamed out in frustration, and kicked the nearest thing to him, which happened to be the beydish. It went flying across the room, and nearly hit Michael.

Giving Tyson a nervous glance, Kenny decided to change the subject, "hey how about we all sleep in here tonight, maybe a few of us could go get some food?"

At this idea, they all perked up a bit. While all the guys planned on the food, and how to get it, none of them noticed someone sneaking out, or another after him.

* * *

Miguel went to find Claude, he wanted to know exactly what was going on, he was worried because it didn't look like anything good was going to come out of this. He hoped nobody had seen him go, if they had he would defiantly have to answer some questions when he got back. Although he was sure no one had seen, he still had the feeling that someone knew he had gone, not necessarily watched him, but known.

He reached Claude's room and knocked. He heard footsteps and the sound of the door unlocking, Claude's face appeared through a crack in the door, and upon seeing Miguel he stepped back and let him in.

"Claude what was all that about?"

"What! I like Hilary is there a problem with that?" but while saying this Claude had not looked Miguel in the eye, and the latter knew there was something else.

"That's not the whole story!" Miguel said, his voice rising a bit. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up about it, but if this meant trouble then he would defiantly try to stop it one way or another.

"Well it's just that." Claude started, but sighed before he carried on. " You know when we were playing hide and seek, well I was hiding in a place near to Hilary and Tyson, then Julia who was it came along. She started searching some where near Tyson, she pulled back a branch and found him, and accidentally let it go in shock. I watched them for a bit longer until I saw Tyson kiss her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hilary run, so I followed her, when I did find she was in tears. So I went to comfort her, and took her back here to a little parlour thingy, and you came in shortly afterwards."

Miguel had not interrupted through Claude's story but added his own bit to the end. "When you were about to kiss?"

"Yeh."

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Because, well it just felt right at the time. And…"

"And?"

"Because I wanted to get Tyson back for kissing Julia."

It suddenly came to Miguel.

Claude liked Julia.

Hilary liked Tyson.

Tyson liked Julia.

Tyson kissed Julia.

So Hilary ran off crying.

Claude ran after to comfort her.

Claude fell for Hilary.

Hilary fell for Claude.

They nearly kissed.

Claude must have smiled at Hilary over dinner.

Tyson saw and got jealous.

So that means Tyson likes Hilary.

But Claude wants to ask Hilary out to get back at Tyson.

Well that's the impression Miguel got from it all. Now was that confusing.

* * *

Kai left the room shortly after he had seen Miguel leave, but he wasn't planning on following him. He went up to the girl's floor.

When he got there, he saw Hilary alone just locking her door. And heading down the other end of the corridor. She was in her pyjamas, so the girls were probably having a sleepover.

He walked after her, and managed to catch her at the door to Mariah's room. He gently grabbed her arm and she gave a small yelp and turned around quickly. he put his finger to his mouth and led her outside

End chapter

* * *

Whoa that took a while to think up. And it even confused me at some points, especially that part when Miguel was trying to work it all out. Anyway plz read and review!

Allie


	6. answers and more confusion

Confused relationships 6

* * *

No POV

Kai led Hilary down towards the lake, keeping silent all the time. When they reached the waters edge, they stood there for a while before Hilary decided to break the silence.

"So, what did you-"

"What's going on Hilary?" kai said, his harsh tone cutting her short.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." This time he turned round to face her, his face void of emotions, but his eyes told her everything.

"You mean with Claude…and Tyson?" it wasn't really that much of a question because she knew that's what he meant so she carried on. "Look, before I liked Tyson, but then he," she couldn't say that she had seen him kissing Julia, or should she, "I got really upset because he had kissed Julia, and so I ran off without them noticing, and then Claude came over and comforted me. After that, he nearly kissed me but Miguel came in, and oh I don't im confused!" she finished in frustration. Somehow it wasn't that hard to admit these things to kai, oh well, she supposed it was because he wouldn't go tell. After all he wasn't really one for sharing, or talking for that matter.

He stared at her for a while, before grunting a little, then turning back towards the resort. As he walked back up, he replayed everything Hilary had said to him in his head, and somehow he managed to make more sense of it then Miguel did.

* * *

Back with the two who were going to pull a prank

After Claude had come outside then went off, they decided to go find a quiet room to talk this through.

"I'll tell you what Mariam, all this is confusing."

"Tell me about it Mariah, I mean Claude likes Hilary, but so does Tyson, but he also likes Julia."

"Yeh!"

They both mused in their own thoughts for a while, before there was a knock at the door. When it opened, they saw Julia, smiling as she realised who was in here.

"Hey you guys, have you finished setting it all up yet?"

Mariam and Mariah glanced at each other. Due to the recent circumstances, they hadn't actually done anything. "Umm well, sorry Julia, but Claude came out just as we were about to and, well lets just say he didn't look very happy." It was partly true, and Mariah thanked god that Mariam was so good at thinking up lies.

"Oh ok then!" Julia looked a little disappointed, before a confused expression came over her face, "what are you doing in here?"

"oh well considering Claude didn't look to happy, we thought it best to hide out in here for a bit." Mariam said, face void of guilt.

"right," came the reply, as if Julia didn't believe them, "anyway, do you guys know where Hilary is, coz she never came back to your room Mariah?"

"No" they answered in unison.

Worried looks crossing their faces, they hurried out and went to Hilary's room.

They banged on the door, calling Hilary's name.

"She's not there." Came a voice form the end of the corridor, they turned round and saw kai, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed (A/N: the famous kai pose!).

"What do you mean she isn't there? Where is she?" Julia said. They had all noticed how Hilary wasn't herself lately, and had wondered what was wrong.

"And what are you doing in the girls corridor?" Mariah added, crossing her also.

Kai sighed, before getting off the wall and walking towards the stairs, when he reached them he stopped and answered, "She's outside."

After that he disappeared up to his room, while the girls shared a panicked expression. To be honest they didn't know why they were getting so upset, but they had a bad feeling about all this. So they went to Mariah's room to collect the rest of the girls, and then ran to the big room to get the boys to help.

After explaining the situation, by which time Claude and Miguel had returned, almost everyone was panicking. Julia also noticed that Tyson was getting slightly over worried, but she put it to the back of her mind 'After all who knows what could have happened to Hilary?' Julia thought to herself.

"Chief can't you track her, or something!" Tyson exclaimed, now in hysterics. Mariah and Mariam noticed this and glanced at each other before looking over to where Julia was standing. She was watching Tyson, a slight frown appearing on her face.

"Sorry Tyson but, I can't track her!"

"Why not?" Mathilda asked.

"Because she doesn't have any type of tracking device on her!" Kenny explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh!" most people exclaimed, the few cleverer ones rolling their eyes.

"Well, come on, there's no point waiting around here, so we might as well go look for her." Ray pointed out. Everyone agreed and split up in search of Hilary.

* * *

Sitting by the lake Hilary was thinking about this whole situation, when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, what's up?" looking round Hilary came face to face with….

* * *

Julia, Miguel, and Claude were walking towards the gardens, when an eerie sound came from there left, as well as a rustle of bushes. Julia jumped backwards out of fright and landed in Miguel's arms. She looked at him blushing, then quickly stepped away, brushing herself off.

Miguel also had a slight blush, which Claude had noticed. He gave Miguel a small smirk, before saying. "Maybe we should split, we'd cover more ground that way."

Before either Julia or Miguel could answer, Claude went off to the left, leaving the small path leading to the right free. Julia had a worried look on her face, and Miguel could tell she didn't want to go alone so he said, "why don't we take this path together."

Nodding, Julia agreed and they set off down the path.

End chapter

* * *

Whoa! That was quite hard to think up but hey I did! So here's something for you to ponder:

Who's the mystery person that meets Hilary?

What happens between Miguel and Julia?

Sorry, I like them sort of things, like t.v. shows that have questions at the end of a cliffhanger.

Well please R&R

Allie


	7. near hits!

Confused relationships 

**Ryah: **thanxs for reviewing!

**Mimi: **thanxs for reviewing and kai may be in a relationship?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters!

Chapter 7

* * *

"Hey Hilary!"

"Tyson!"

He looked down at her; she looked so innocent, how could he not have seen this before. Her hazel eyes melted his heart as he gazed into them. Her short, light brown hair blowing in the breeze.

Kneeling down beside her he cupped her cheeks in his hands. Moving closer he mumbled her name.

Hilary gasped and pulled back. This was just confusing her, first Tyson is head over heels for Julia, and then he tries to kiss her!

"Tyson what are you doing?" she asked as she rose to her feet and backed off.

"Hilary?" he looked confused and hurt. "Why are you backing off?"

"Because Tyson you just nearly kissed me while your going out with Julia."

The soft noise of the wind, and the small pit-a-pat of rain starting to fall was all that could be heard. Tyson felt his hair start to stick to the side of his face as realization dawned on him.

He was going out with Julia wasn't he! He couldn't change that, but all along he had liked Hilary, he'd just been too afraid to ask her out. He wanted to make her jealous which is why he went out with Julia, but he had genuinely thought that Julia had sent him that note, it wasn't til afterwards when he looked at the note more clearly, did he notice it was from Hilary. But by then he had already asked Julia out, and had started to fall for her.

He noticed that Hilary was still there staring at him, she looked just as confused as he was.

* * *

End chapter.

I know this is very short, but I think its better in small little bits. Its easier to understand and easier to explain!

Please R + R

Allie


	8. and they all lived happily ever after! n...

Confused relationships 

**Mimi: **thanxs for reviewing, and I wouldn't mind some of that popcorn!

**Ryah: **thanxs for reviewing, and I think I explained why it was short at the end of the last chapter!

Chapter 8

* * *

"So has anyone had any luck in finding her?"

"No!" came the reply from everyone in the room.

Sighing Kenny sat down. This was hopeless, first Claude and Tyson fight then Hilary disappears.! God what next?

"Hey chief!" max called, walking over to him with Raul and Mathilda. " Tyson, Miguel, Claude and Julia have gone as well."

"Oh no."

* * *

Walking around in the dark was not something Julia enjoyed. To be frank it totally freaked her out. Every time she heard a noise from somewhere she nearly jump into Miguel's arms. He didn't seem to mind though.

After half an hour of searching they gave up and gathered that somebody else had found her. They started walking back up to the hotel when Julia had finally got over her little fear, as she could now see the light of the house.

"So how are you and Tyson?" Miguel decided to ask.

"Oh, um well we're good," she answered a bit uncertain. Noticing this Miguel raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok well, to be honest, I don't really think it's a good match. I mean don't get me I do like him, just not in that way." She explained. A small smile crept over his face as he listened to her. He had in fact been crushing over her for a while now, but hadn't been confident enough to ask her out.

"Well why don't you break up?" he suggested, a little bit too happy.

Julia gave him a look to say he was weird, so he just shrugged and continued walking. "I might," she said.

He looked round at her, his smile back on his face. She smiled back at him, not knowing the real reason behind his. So with this encouragement, he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. After a couple of second he felt her respond and deepen the kiss. They pulled back for the lack of air, and panting slightly looked into each other's eyes.

Realization soon dawned upon Julia. "Oh god, I shouldn't have done that. What about Tyson? You just kissed me and I kissed you back oh no this is all wrong." Miguel guiltily looked on as she ranted, and was shocked when she broke down into sobs.

Bending down to where she was sitting on the grass, he lifted her chin up, " Julia, I'll know your upset, but I just want you to know that I'll wait for you." And with that he finished walking back to the hotel.

* * *

Claude had found Hilary, but he wasn't the only one, Tyson had got there just before him. He had listened to them talking, intrigued by what Tyson had to say. He had seen that Tyson tried to kiss Hilary, but she pulled back, and now they seemed to be having a stare down.

Claude liked Hilary, but he had known from the start that she liked Tyson. So coming to a conclusion, he decided that only one of them could have her.

* * *

Julia watched Miguel start to walk off, "wait!" she called, he turned back to look at her, a confused expression on his face. Wiping away her remaining tears, she got up. " Lets go for a walk." He smiled and walked back towards her. They walked off in a comfortable silence, just happy to be together. Soon Miguel quietly slipped his hand into Julia's, cau sing her to blush. He just smiled and knew that he would wait forever for her.

* * *

Hilary just stared at Tyson, she could see him thinking the whole thing over, and she knew that he was just as confused as she was. A rustle from the bushes to her left distracted her. Looking over she saw Claude coming out, staring at the both of them.

" Claude?" she asked, scared in case he had seen anything.

"I heard and saw everything that happened," he said quietly, as if reading her mind. Gasping light Hilary looked down ashamed. Tyson watched the exchange and knew that he had gone too far. He looked at Claude and was about to explain, when the other blader put up a hand of silence. "I know that you're going to explain what happened, and there's no need to. I already know why you did it."

Tyson just stared at Claude as if expecting him to just suddenly attack him. When he didn't, Tyson just looked confused. "Don't you wanna punch me or something, I mean I nearly kissed your girlfriend and-"

"What!"

Hilary, Claude and Tyson turned to the entrance of the clearing to find, Julia and Miguel there holding hands. They too noticed this and quickly let go, blushing. Tyson just frowned with a well-look-who's-talking expression.

"I guess we all need to explain what's happened," Hilary said. Nodding in agreement they all started telling they're versions of the story.(A/N: I'm not in the mood to tell the whole story about five times over!)

"…So when I saw Tyson and Hilary here, I realised that they were meant to be. I mean they've liked each other from the start, so I came out to tell you both that I don't mind you being together." Claude finished looking at Hilary who was smiling at him.

"Really?" she said, a few tears glossing her eyes. He nodded, and she came over to hug him, whispering thank you into his jumper. He pulled back knowing that if he held her any longer he wouldn't be able to let go. "so we have two new couples now, Tyson and Hilary, and Julia and Miguel." They all smiled at each other, as they realised that even though they had all had they're hearts broken at least once, they were defiantly happy this way.

* * *

**(This is part is for my friend Mimi)**

a few days later, and everyone was lounging around on the grass watching the cars go past, and thinking about what had happened so far on they're holiday. There were happy smiles and sad ones, as they all watched a yellow taxi pull up. Curios they watched to see who was in it.

The taxi door opened and out stepped a teenage girl with black hair streaked with purple die. Immediately kai stood up and walked over to her. Then they watched dumbstruck as he pulled her into a kiss and she responded. Breaking apart they talked a little bit in low whisper, the driver took her bags out of the boot. After paying the man they began to walk up, still talking and holding hands.

Tyson was first to get over the shock and called out, "kai you've got a girlfriend!"

Looking up at Tyson kai just rolled his eyes at his teammate, "yes Tyson I have."

Soon everyone was asking questions about who she was. "Guys this is Haley." Everybody went up and introduced him or herself. After a while conversation took over and laughter was filling the once quiet air.

"You know what shocked me the most out of this holiday so far?" Tyson called out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"The fact that you had two girlfriends?" asked Claude.

"you mean the fact that he actually got a girl to go out with him!" tala said and they all broke down in laughter.

"no, it isn't that," Tyson answered, pouting, " its just that we are the few people who have actually witnessed kai smile, now don't you think that is a miracle?"

just then a stone collided with his head, and again everyone was in stitches. Tyson turned to see kai smirking at him, and that started off the little game they liked to call war!

**THE END!**

* * *

It's finally finished! Yey! There might be a sequel, depends on if anyone wants one!

Thanxs for reading!

Allie


End file.
